This invention relates to novel 2-alkyl-5-halopyrimidines, a process for producing them and their use as intermediates in making insecticides useful for the control of insects such as corn rootworm and cutworm.
The preparation of 5-halogenopyrimidine is described in "Heterocyclic Compounds, The Pyrimidines, Supplement I" (1970) Wiley-Interscience, pages 119 ff. The compounds 5-chloro- and 5-bromo-2-methylpyrimidine and 5-chloro- and 5-bromopyrimidine are known (CA 44, 1516e), as well as the compounds 5-chloro-4-tert-butylpyrimidine and 5-bromo-4-tert-butylpyrimidine (CA 90, 72140b and 83, 42517t).